dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle (DCAU)
| Weight = 115 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: The Cat and the Claw, Part I | Quotation = I am the cat who walks by herself. | Speaker = Catwoman | QuoteSource = Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Catwalk | HistoryText = Selina Kyle was a wealthy socialite with a love for wildlife. She had made arrangements to set up a mountain lion reserve outside Gotham, but Multigon Intrenational pulled the plug.The Cat and the Claw, Part I She donned her catsuit and found out that terrorist Red Claw was behind it; she needed the location to produce nerve gas. She teamed up with Batman to stop her, but Batman arrested her for her previous crimes.The Cat and the Claw, Part II Selina stood trial and was paroled on the condition that she would never don the Catwoman costume for criminal activities. Unfortunately, Selina was forced to act as Catwoman in order to recover her pet cat, Isis, from Roland Daggett and Dr. Milo, who used animals to transmit a deadly virus. Selina became infected with the virus and was saved by Batman, who exposed the whole plot and credited Catwoman as his main aid, clearing her name on the public eye.Cat Scratch Fever Afterwards, Selina was kidnapped by the rogue scientist Emile Dorian, who used her as a test subject and transformed into a cat-like creature. Selina was only able to return to her human form thanks to Batman and Dorian's own creation, Tygrus.Tyger, Tyger Catwoman continued her life of jewel theft. She was drawn towards good for a brief period of time, but after a while she became disgusted with Batman's obsessive attitude and left in a similar fashion as his previous sidekicks. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * : Selina trained her pet cat Isis to steal valuable objects without being detected by the security measures. * : Selina took piano lessons under her mother's instructions. * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Whip * Claws: Catwoman's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Catwoman was voiced by Adrienne Barbeau through the run of the series. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: The Cat and the Claw, Part I * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: The Cat and the Claw, Part II * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Cat Scratch Fever * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Catwalk * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Batgirl Returns * New Batman Adventures (TV Series) Episode: You Scratch My Back * New Batman Adventures (TV Series) Episode: Cult of the Cat * Batman: Gotham Adventures Vol 1 4 * Gotham Girls Vol 1 | DC = None | Wikipedia = Catwoman | Links = * }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Modern-Age Characters